


The Goblin King

by Mywriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Harry Styles, Fantasy, Goblin - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Sub Louis Tomlinson, The Labyrinth - Freeform, Top Harry Styles, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywriting/pseuds/Mywriting
Summary: Louis meets the Goblin King
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Goblin King

Louis had never met the Goblin King. 

He had heard stories all his life about the notorious king and his wrongdoings; the stealing of first borns, raids of villages, and capturing of unmarried women. 

The Goblin King was pure evil, from what Louis had heard. 

Louis was lucky; he lived in a small, unknown village that had nothing to offer or interest the Goblin King. The chief of the village was a dusty, old man with a hunched back and shaking hands. The youngest woman in the village was 45 years old and had 6 sons. 

Although Louis had no family, he was only 20 years old, and was in charge of tending to the cows. He felt lonely of course, but could do nothing of it. The closest town to theirs was 7 hours away, and that was by horse. 

The only thing that really made his days go by less slowly were the stories his town would tell about the Goblin King; stories about how he lived, what he looked like, and the things he acquired. It was all so interesting and satisfied Louis' curiosity. 

Louis lay in the field with all of his cattle. The sun was setting quickly, leaving Louis anxious to see the stars. He should have been heading to his shack to sleep, but found stargazing much more interesting than getting proper rest. 

A distant scream could be heard from the village, making Louis jolt up into a sitting position. Everything was quiet. Louis squinted his eyes at the sight of lights sparking in the distance. He found it extremely odd since torches were blown out after sunset without fail. 

Then he heard another scream, followed by strange laughter. Curiosity got the best of him. Louis quietly snuck his way back to the village, cautiously staying on the outskirts.

Louis held back a scream of his own when he saw fat, green and brown goblins running around the dirt paths of his village. Mothers hurdled children closer in disgust and fear. The chief waved about his cane, hollering curses to the wind as the ugly creatures wreaked havoc. Fathers swatted at the goblins with rakes and sticks, the town having no weapons to defend themselves with. 

"Where's a pretty one?" A gruff voice called out, slob dripping from the goblin's lips as it looked around. Louis had to hold back a gag from disgust. 

Slowly taking a step back, Louis' breath caught in his chest when his back pressed into something solid. Praying it was a tree, he slowly turned around only to find a smiling goblin with a huge nose. 

"Found one!" The goblin hollered, high pitched. 

All goblins seemed to freeze for a split second before bursting out into cheers. 

"The pretty one!" They collectively sang, crowding around Louis before he could attempt an escape. 

Louis couldn't even mutter a cry, his face pale and sweat collecting on his brow. He was petrified and didn't understand what was happening. 

His village was being raided by goblins? He was being captured? 

Before he could even process everything, a sack was thrown over his head, and grubby hands were lifting him up and over a shoulder. He was being carried away and could do nothing about it. 

What seemed like an eternity later, Louis was thrown onto hard, smooth flooring. His shorts rode up and over his knees, making them press harshly onto the cold ground. 

Whimpering in pain, Louis struggled against hands fiddling with the ties around his wrists. Then the sack was whipped off of his head, snagging at his hair. 

"Ouch!" Louis cried, his eyes squeezing shut briefly before opening up to glance around. He gasped at the sight of a large room, a throne planted ahead of him. The throne was large, but surprisingly empty. 

The goblins had taken him to the goblin king's castle! He was going to be eaten by the ugly goblin king! The stories were all true. 

Tears welling in his eyes, Louis let out a small sob. He was petrified. 

"Welcome," a smooth voice called from behind him, making Louis freeze where he knelt, "sorry about the rough handling. My men were just so eager to deliver you to me." 

A cold hand touched the back of his neck, making him whimper. The goblin king. The goblin king was touching him. He was going to die. 

“Let me take a look at you clearly,” the goblin king suddenly spoke, his hand grasping Louis’ shoulder and quickly turning him around. The first thing Louis saw was a bare chest; black ink scattered around in different spots. Then he saw purple, no, lavender. A lavender so light it was translucent; the large, flowing blouse leaving nothing to the imagination. Black high waisted trousers fit snugly around a slim waist, accentuating broad shoulders. 

Louis’ blue eyes fearfully looked up, still curious as to what the goblin king looked like. His breath caught in his throat. 

Curly hair cascaded over eyes two different colors. One eye was a light blue, while the other was a dark green; a beautiful oddity. 

His skin wasn’t green. His nose wasn’t huge. His teeth weren’t razors covered in blood; he looked human. Ethereal, but also human. 

“You are the one.” The goblin king whistled, a pleased look overcoming his features. Dipping down quickly, he lifted Louis up and into his arms. 

“My bride.” He hummed, making Louis’ head spin. There was an overwhelmingly pleasant scent filling the room, confusing Louis’ senses. 

“What..?” Louis could only whimper quietly, his vision blurry. He felt as if his mind was slipping away. 

“Rest now, darling. We have a big day tomorrow.” The goblin king hummed. Louis couldn’t process the meaning behind his words, and instead focused on trying to fight the oncoming unconsciousness. 

But he was too weak.

A sweet voice was humming a soothing melody into his ear, that strangely nice scent filling his nostrils, while strong arms held him close. 

“Sleep.” 

And so Louis lost his fight with unconsciousness.


End file.
